Happy New Year!
by FinalFlowers
Summary: Cloud and Tifa are surprised when Barrett takes the kids over the holidays, but decide to take this opportunity to enjoy themselves. RATED M!


Title: New Years Eve

Rating: M for Mature (Sexual situations)

Author: desiringpirates

Summary: Cloud and Tifa are surprised when Barrett takes the kids over the holidays, but decide to take this opportunity to enjoy themselves.

A/N: A little bit of smut on New Years Eve- I'm alone on this cold night (mainly because I have bronchitis) so some porn is in order. HAPPY NEW YEARS!

 **NEW YEARS EVE**

The door slammed shut. Barrett and the two kids bounced off the front porch into the yard, making a bee line for the truck and The Golden Saucer. Marlene and Denzel were chattering away excitedly, with Barrett laughing as he hoisted the small children into his vehicle. He had decided that morning at breakfast to take the two kids out for New Years Eve, leaving Cloud and Tifa to stare after them, speechless.

"Did that just happen?" Tifa asked, pointing at the door.

Cloud just nodded. The cereal bowls were still on the kitchen table- that was how quick Barrett moved.

"I'm offended." Cloud joked. "We weren't even invited."

Tifa chuckled and moved from her spot. She picked up a couple of dirty dishes and walked towards the sink; Cloud following her lead. The two worked in companionable silence for a few minutes as they cleaned up their meal.

"So."

Tifa's ears perked up. She smiled softly at her lover as she ran the water in the sink.

"We are alone on New Years." Cloud continued.

"We are." Tifa sighed. "Though I do own a bar, and have to open. This is a big night."

"Any way I can convince you to keep the bar closed?" Cloud asked, sidling up behind her. "It has been awhile since we've been alone."

Tifa leaned into him. Cloud's hands ran up and down her arms, causing her skin to break out into goose-bumps. The urge to keep the door locked for the night increased; then she thought about the possible hundreds of gil she could earn and bit her lip. She hated to disappoint Cloud, who honestly asked for little, but they could use the money- especially because after today business would be slow.

"I don't think so." Tifa shook her head. "Not unless you can foot the bill."

Cloud pouted. Tifa frowned. She hated when he did that. It was adorable, infuriating and sad all at the same time.

"We work too hard." Cloud pressed. "We got an opportunity to relax."

"I understand." Tifa nodded. Cloud backed up a few steps as Tifa turned around to look at him. She stared into his mako-blue eyes. "You really want this, don't you?"

Cloud sheepishly smiled. It was not often when he was willing to blow off work and have fun. After his episode with Geostigma, however, the desire to relax and spend time with his loved ones- especially Tifa- had increased.

Tifa sighed. Cloud knew he had won. "Alright, alright. We can go out and have fun in the city."

Cloud smiled. It was still a small smile; a slightly shy smile. It warmed Tifa's heart. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head.

"We should probably eat dinner at home. It's too late to get a reservation anywhere now." Tifa planned. "I could wear that new dress I got for Christmas tonight. And maybe that new underwear you bought me underneath." She smiled at him, her eyes shining with debauchery.

Cloud's face grew so red Tifa thought it was likely for his head to explode. He had presented her with that special gift on Christmas Eve, in the privacy of their bedroom, and she had worn it that night for about ten seconds- and Cloud couldn't believe a small scrap of fabric could make him act like that.

This was going to be a good night.

(H(H(H(H(H(H(H

Dinner had been cleaned up and Tifa was upstairs right now, getting ready for their night out. Cloud paced the floor in the living room, waiting for her. He was dressed smartly in black slacks and a dark blue sweater - reminiscent of what he would always wear, only a bit more formal. He didn't even bother to tame his hair.

The plan for the evening was for them to simply walk around the main streets of the city and see which shops were opened. They might stop off to have a drink or two; dessert was definitely an option that night. They would party along with all the other young people in the streets, waiting for the countdown to midnight.

Cloud didn't necessarily think that it was a bad idea; but the idea of hundreds of people pressing around him made his skin crawl. When he had suggested that they had fun that night, he had planned to stay in and have fun. But Tifa really wanted to go out and he wanted to have her happy. Besides, normal kids went out and got drunk on New Years. They were young. They should do things like this.

In the midst of all his mental preparations Tifa had walked down the steps and into the living area.

She was beautiful, dressed in a dark green dress that was tight on all the right curves. She had pulled on a black button down sweater to cover her arms and wore high heeled black boots on her feet. She left her hair down, but teased it so it had waves.

Cloud felt his mouth go dry.

"Ready, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded and extended his arm out to her. She gladly took it, and they went out the door into the night.

(H(H(H(H(H(H

The street was loud with music. Hundreds of people milled about, laughing and enjoying the brisk cool night. Many vendors lined the streets, selling hot drinks and sweetened nuts- which Cloud bought two of each. The two of them walked down the road, talking about nothing in particular and looking up at the decorations.

A young woman dressed up as a moogle bounced up to them and handed them a bag of confetti. Cloud shoved them both into his pocket and thanked her. She smiled brightly and continued to bounce towards the next couple. Tifa laughed at her, claiming her cute and then holding more tightly on Cloud's arm.

They stopped off at a small cafe to have another warm drink and a piece of pie. While sitting in the cozy establishment they listened to the live music and watched as couples danced. Cloud's hands flexed, knowing he should ask her to dance but knowing he was not going to. He admonished himself for it- he had been with this beautiful woman for two years now, and was still embarrassed to ask her to do simple couple-type things.

Luckily, Tifa smiled at him and stood up. She held out her hand and he took it. They danced for a few songs, all mercifully slow, and Tifa rested her head on his shoulder. Cloud smiled. It was nice to dance.

The night built up- more people crowded the streets. More drinks, becoming more alcoholic, were being passed around. Cloud ordered two beers and him and Tifa drank them as they moved toward the Main Square. Midnight was only a few minutes away now, and the couple wanted to be in the middle of it all.

 _Ten!_

The crowd was screaming, and Cloud found himself joining in. The lights dimmed around the park.

 _Nine!_

Tifa grabbed his hand and made sure he was close.

 _Eight!_

Cloud saw couples pairing off.

 _Seven! Six! Five!_

The square was almost completely dark by now. Cloud wondered what was d]going to happen.

 _Four! Three! Two!_

Tifa moved so she could look up at him, pressing her chest against his.

 _One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Tifa reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Cloud responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her. They swayed for a few seconds; then pulled apart to smile goofily at each other and watch as fireworks lit up the sky.

"So beautiful!" Tifa breathed, turning around in Cloud's arms so her back rested against his front.

"Yeah." Cloud answered, enjoying the warmth of her body.

The night hadn't been so bad after all.

(H(H(H(H(H(

It was almost two in the morning when Cloud and Tifa arrived home. Traffic had held them up, even though they had traveled on foot. By the time they had gotten home all they wanted was to go to bed.

"That was fun!" Tifa exclaimed, unbuttoning her sweater.

"It was. Thank you for letting me take you." Cloud answered, shrugging off his boots.

"Hmm." Tifa looked at Cloud.

Cloud stilled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Then Tifa pushed him so he would land on the bed. He bounced on his rear end for a moment, surprise making him gasp. Then his face broke into a grin.

Tifa gave him a coy smile and turned around, showing her back-side to him. She moved her hair over her shoulder, showing the zipper to her dress.

"I wonder what will happen if I do this?" Tifa asked, gently taking then pulling her zipper down.

"You know what will happen." Cloud teased, his voice already sounding husky.

Tifa continued to pull the zipper down, revealing her creamy smooth skin. Underneath the dress a white lacy fabric peeked out, making Cloud's curiosity pique.

Very slowly, too slowly, Tifa pulled her arms out of the sleeves and pushed the green dress down. It slid down her slim body, pooling at her feet. She carefully picked her feet up, her high heeled boots still on.

Then she turned around. Cloud's breathing began to quicken, his heart beginning to race. He could look at the sight of her a million times and still have the same reaction. Tifa had a smile on her face showing that she knew what she wanted, knew how to get it, and was not going to hold anything back. Her heels clicked on their bedroom floor as she advanced; Cloud never had heard a more sexier sound. He was beginning to feel a bit more uncomfortable in his clothes.

Tifa was wearing a baby-doll inspired lingerie set- her white bra had a lacy frill that dropped down her taught stomach, turning into straps that connected to her very sheer, very small piece of underwear. Her full breasts were pressed into her sheer bra- Cloud could see her dark nipples.

She stopped in front of him. She pointed at his sweater and he quickly pulled it off.

"Better." Tifa said, then placed her hands on his shoulders. "Do you like my new outfit?"

"Very much." Cloud's voice was so hoarse now it was difficult for him to talk. Instead, he placed his hands on her sides and felt the soft fabric.

Suddenly, Cloud gripped her and rolled her so she was now lying on the bed. She protested for a moment, but stopped when Cloud moved down to her feet. He carefully unzipped the sides of her boots and pulled them off. He then removed her ankle socks; then began to massage the bottom of her soles.

Tifa moaned in satisfaction. Her feet had been hurting after all the hours of walking around the city, and it felt like heaven to have them worked on. It also helped that it was making her feel like she was melting into a warm puddle of pleasure.

"Better?" Cloud asked after a few minutes.

Tifa nodded and held her hands out to him. Cloud obeyed the command and moved up her body; running his hand up her left leg. Her breath caught in her throat. He moved down and captured her lips in his.

"Cloud..." She whispered as he pulled away to place kisses along her jaw line. His hand still ran up and down her left side, moving from her hip to her stomach up to her breasts. He felt her hard nipple underneath his palm and shuddered in response.

His lips caressed her soft skin. His hand moved south to her flat stomach, slightly pinching the skin there. Tifa mewled under his ministrations; her hands reaching down his back to his clothed bottom. She squeezed his butt, making him jump and growl a bit at the action.

"Careful..." He warned, running his hand down to between her legs. "You're gonna make me think that you are impatient."

"I am impatient." Tifa squeezed again. "I've been wanting you since you kissed me at midnight."

Cloud chuckled and rubbed his fingers against her core. He could feel her becoming wet through her thin panties.

"Tifa..." he breathed, and kissed her fully.

Tifa rolled them over so she was straddling his lap. The brunette sat up, looking down at Cloud with darkened eyes. Cloud was excited. She moved against him, moaning at the contact against her sex.

"You need to get these off." Tifa said, moving a bit so she can unbutton his pants.

His pants and boxers were quickly tossed onto the floor. Cloud gasped when Tifa gripped his erect member, and groaned in satisfaction when her strong hand began to stroke. It amazed him that these hands that could punch through a solid brick wall could handle him so firmly but gently.

"Oh Tifa..." Cloud breathed. His member throbbed in her hand, moisture starting to gather at his tip.

Tifa chortled and ran her fingers over the tip of his shaft. She took the sticky substance and ran it down his length. Once satisfied, she reached over, moved her panties to the side, and began to sit on Cloud.

She hissed at the sweet contact. The feeling of him filling her was extraordinary, as it always was. Cloud stretched her and made her feel wonderful.

"Fantastic." Tifa began to move, her hips setting a slow pace.

Cloud reached up and gripped her hips, helping her as she moved up and down. Tifa reached up and grabbed her breasts, still clad in her baby doll lingerie top, and squeezed them as she quickened her pace.

A mixture of sounds filled the air - cries, groans and the soft wet slap of skin against skin. Cloud sat up underneath Tifa and took her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue along the lace of her bra. Tifa bucked hard against him, making him cry out in surprise against her. Cloud's hands went to the front of her outfit and gripped.

"Don't you dare-"

But the warning was for naught, as Cloud ripped the fabric off her breasts. The tatters of it fell to her sides, exposing her heavy breasts so Cloud could press his lips against them. He chuckled against her skin.

"I'll get you for that."

Cloud's hands were on her ass now, gripping tightly. "Get me later." He gasped, feeling the pressure in him build. "Keep moving. Keep going."

"Cloud!" Tifa called out when his thrusts began to grow wild. The warm feeling that was in the pit of her stomach was now reaching a boil; she could feel that her end was near. Tifa wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder, panting in his ear. "Please... oh gods..."

"Tifa..." Cloud bit down on her shoulder as he came. He thrusted hard, riding out his pleasure, bringing upon her own.

"Oh! Oh..." Tifa shuddered on top of him. Her walls tightened around his cock, making the after effects of his release linger a bit longer. He ran his tongue along the bite, making Tifa hiss a bit at the contact.

The two sat on the bed for a couple of moments, calming their breathing down. Tifa's head was still resting on his shoulder when he gathered her up and laid them down on the mattress.

A few more minutes of silence between them. Tifa shifted to look up at Cloud's face.

"What have I told you about biting?"

Cloud smirked. "That it excited you secretly and you actually don't mind it."

Tifa slapped his bare chest. She began to laugh. "I'm so mad at you. You ruined my Christmas present."

Cloud hugged her tightly. "I'll buy you a new one."

Tifa pulled away from his arms and leaned over the side of the bed. Cloud looked at her in curiosity and watched as she pulled out a small bad out of his pants. Tifa sat up in bed again and opened the bag, spilling the contents into her hand. Then she looked over her shoulder, smiled wide at him, then threw the confetti up into the air. Cloud began to laugh.

"Happy New Year!" Tifa proclaimed.

"Happy New Year." Cloud answered back.

 **THE END**


End file.
